Ich sag es dir, wenn wir uns wiedersehen
by Maron
Summary: In einigen Tagen zieht Ken mit seinen Eltern ins Ausland...wie reagieren die anderen und vorallem Daisuke darauf?


Also erst mal vorne weg, die Fanfic ist meine Freundin Hinotori gewidmet!*nimmtHino-chanindenArmundknuddeltsieganzdollelieb*  
  
Da man das (nicht wirklich vorhandene) Pairing schon am Anfang erkennt wird ich dazu jetzt nix mehr sagen. Einfach nur viel spaß beim lesen ^_^  
  
Eure Maron  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich sag es dir, wenn wir uns wiedersehen  
  
  
  
„Du wirst was???"  
  
„Ja... in zwei Tagen."  
  
Aus ihren Augen sprechen verschiedene Emotionen, als sie die Nachricht aus seinem Mund hören. Ich stehe in einer Ecke... Ken hat es mir schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, den Schock habe ich noch nicht verkraftet, er wird uns verlassen.  
  
-----Rückblick-----  
  
Ich höre das Telefon Klingeln.  
  
„Ja, Motomiya Daisuke am Apparat."  
  
Dai? Hier ist Ken, hast du Zeit?   
  
„Klar, was gibt's denn?"  
  
Können wir uns treffen? Ich muss was mit dir bereden.   
  
„Ok, soll ich zu dir kommen?"  
  
Ja, bis gleich  
  
Ein Klicken war in der Leitung zu hören, als er auflegt. Ich lege das Telefon zurück und gehe zu Tür.  
  
„Mama, ich geh noch mal zu Ken."  
  
Während ich das sage bin ich schon aus der Tür. Und höre nur noch den Ansatz einer Frage, die sie mir stellen will.  
  
Ken hat sich seltsam angehört, es ist lange her, dass ich ihn mit so unterdrückter Stimme hab reden hören und es gefällt mir nicht besonders. Ob er Probleme hat? Ich gehe schneller.  
  
Es dauert nicht sehr lange bis, bis ich beim ihm ankomme. Grob geschätzt etwa fünfzehn Minuten. Ich klingele.  
  
Schritte nähern sich der Tür und Ken's Vater öffnet mir.  
  
„Hallo Daisuke, Ken ist in seinem Zimmer."  
  
Ich gehe durch die Wohnung und schaue verwundert die Kartons an, die überall herumstehen. Auf allen Standen Namen und die Bezeichnung irgendwelcher Räume. Ken's Mutter lächelt mich traurig an und nickt mir zu. Ich schaue sie etwas verwundert an, nicke aber zurück. Was war hier nur los?  
  
Ich klopfe an seine Zimmertür und gehe hinein.  
  
„Hi Ken!"  
  
„Hallo..."  
  
Ich bemerke den gleichen bedrückten Ton wie am Telefon.  
  
„Worüber...wolltest du mit mir reden?"  
  
Ich lächle ihm aufmunternd zu, er dreht sein Gesicht weg. Jetzt bin ich mir völlig sicher, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt.  
  
„Gehen wir raus?"  
  
Es war eigentlich mehr eine Tatsache als eine Frage.  
  
„Okay."  
  
Ein paar Minuten später sind wir schon in einem Park in seiner Nähe. Ken trottet bedrückt neben mir her, ich würde ihn gerne wieder aufheitern.  
  
Ich lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern und drehe ihn, dass er gezwungen ist mich anzusehen.  
  
„Ken, was stimmt nicht?"  
  
Er schaut zu Boden, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es dort nichts sonderlich interessantes zu sehen gibt und hebe deswegen seinen Kopf mit meiner Hand wieder hoch.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
Er geht ein paar Schritte von mir weg, dann dreht er sich wieder um und lächelt, ein trauriges, verzweifeltes Lächeln.  
  
„Ich ziehe weg."  
  
Tränen rinnen seine Wangen herab, während er das sagt.  
  
Ich fühle, dass etwas in mir zerbricht... irgendetwas, dass ich nicht mehr kennen lernen, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ich es nicht mehr brauche.  
  
„Du. gehst weg?"  
  
„Ja... wir... haben Verwandte im Ausland."  
  
„Im Ausland..."  
  
Er schaut mich an, ich weiß immer noch nicht was ich denken soll... Ken wird weggehen, er wird uns... mich verlassen, vielleicht für immer.  
  
„Das... freut mich für... dich, du... wirst ein völlig neues Land sehen und... und..."  
  
...ich werde dich nie wieder sehen. Den letzten Teil des Satzes Spreche ich nicht us. Ich merke wie sich tränen in meinen Augen bilden und wische sie weg, hoffe das er sie nicht bemerkt hat.  
  
-----Rückblick Ende-----  
  
„Warum hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt?"  
  
Miyako schaut ihn völlig entgeistert an.  
  
„Wir hätten doch eine Abschiedsfeier organisieren können!"  
  
Tränen spiegeln sich in ihren Augen, sie sinkt auf die Knie. Ich weiß, dass sie Ken mag, schon lange, alle wissen es. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt, was er darüber denkt, habe mir eingeredet, dass ich mich da nicht einmischen soll, es eine Sache zwischen den beiden ist.  
  
Hikari geht zu ihr und legt ihren Arm um Miyako, versucht sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Er schaut hilfesuchend zu mir rüber. Ich verlasse den Raum ohne ihn anzusehen. Ich habe Angst vor der Antwort, möchte sie nicht wissen! Es wäre zu entgültig.  
  
Ich bleibe vor dem Gebäude stehen und schaue zum Wasser, dass nicht weit weg liegt.  
  
Der Wind spielt mit dem Wasser, die Wellen brechen immer nach kurzer zeit zusammen. Muss es immer so sein? Fällt immer alles nach einer Weile in sich zusammen?  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich übermorgen einen Teil von mir verlieren werde, frage mich, ob ich nichts dagegen tun kann.  
  
Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter, ich schließe die Augen, reagiere nicht weiter, bis er mich anspricht.  
  
„Warum bist du gegangen?"  
  
Ich kann ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten, weiß es selbst nicht genau.  
  
Doch, ich weiß es. Ich weiß es in dem Moment, in dem ich mich zu ihm umdrehe und in seine Augen schaue.  
  
Keiner von uns sagt etwas, ich kann hören, wie er die Luft einatmet.  
  
„Geht es Miyako besser?"  
  
Er nickt betreten, ich könnte mich für diesen Satz erschlagen. Manchmal habe ich das Talent in den Falschen Momenten das falsche zu sagen.  
  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entsteht zwischen uns, vorher war es besser, angenehmer.  
  
Diesesmal bin ich derjenige, der auf den Boden schaut. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier schon stehen.  
  
„Ich... ich muss los. Ich habe... noch nicht... alle meine Sachen eingepackt."  
  
Ich zucke innerlich zusammen, ich will nicht, dass er geht.  
  
Ich höre seine Schritte auf dem sandigen Untergrund, als er sich langsam entfernt. Panisch schaue ich auf und bin mit einigen schnellen Schritten bei ihm, halte ihn am Arm fest.  
  
„Ken ich... "  
  
Er schaut mich an, fragen liegen in seinem Blick und... Hoffnung? Ich kann mir den Ausdruck seiner Augen nicht erklären, als wir uns erneut gegenüber stehen.  
  
Wir nähern uns langsam, ich habe schon halb meine Augen geschlossen, spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht.  
  
Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, fühle noch wie mein Herz rast von dem, was beinahe geschehen wäre.  
  
„Schon gut... du musst dich beeilen."  
  
Er sieht mich wieder an, traurig, verzweifelt und verwirrt. Dann dreht er sich um und geht weg, seine Schritte beschleunigen sich, er beginnt zu rennen.  
  
Ich würde auch am liebsten vor mir wegrennen. Ich habe es auch gewollt, mehr als alles andere, aber es war zu spät dafür. Es hätte früher sein müssen, mehr Zeit da sein sollen. Es ist nicht fair, es war zu Ende noch bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat!  
  
Was hätte es gebracht ihn zu Küssen? Ich hätte seinen Abschied noch schwerer gemacht, ich will ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun.  
  
Mit hängendem Kopf mache ich mich auf den Heimweg. Eine Hand wandert zu meinen Lippen und berührt sie, ich frage mich, wie es gewesen wäre. Bald wird das alles vorbei sein, dann werde ich es nie mehr erfahren. Aber ist es nicht besser so als etwas zu vermissen, was nie wiederkehren wird? Ich wische mit dem Ärmel über meine Augen, muss es endgültig aufgeben.  
  
Ich lasse die Tür zur Wohnung ins Schloss fallen, als das Telefon klingelt, ich überlege erst, nehme dann aber doch ab.  
  
„Motomiya Daisuke."  
  
Hikari hier, du warst so plötzlich weg, alles ok?   
  
„Ja ja, alles in Ordnung."  
  
Ihre Stimme klingt nicht sonderlich überzeugt, als sie antwortet.  
  
Gut... was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, wir haben uns gedacht morgen eine Art kleine Abschiedsfeier für Ken zu machen und wollte fragen ob du...   
  
Ich scheide ihr das Wort ab.  
  
„Ich hab keine Zeit."  
  
Was? Warum nicht? Es ist sein letzter Tag!   
  
„Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht, hab was anderes vor."  
  
Kannst du das nicht absagen?   
  
„Nein, es ist wichtig!"  
  
Aber... aber  
  
„Ich werde nicht kommen!"  
  
Ich lege auf. Eigentlich ist es nicht meine Art sie so hängen zu lassen, aber was hätte ich ihr sagen sollen? Es war so schon schwer genug, auch wenn sie es nur gut gemeint hat, es geht nicht.  
  
Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und starre die Decke an, wie die letzten Tage auch schon. Diesmal ist es anders, ich sehe immer sein Gesicht vor mir bevor er weggeht. Es tut weh, ich will, dass es aufhört.  
  
Es bilden sich erneut tränen in meinen Augen, diesmal wische ich sie nicht weg, lasse sie einfach mein Gesicht hinablaufen.  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich Ken nicht wiedersehen werde bevor er weggeht, werde morgen nicht in die Schule gehen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen, die Sonne blendet mich. Jun kommt ins Zimmer um mich zu wecken, ich beachte sie nicht, will nicht aufstehen.  
  
Der Tag wird viel zu schnell vorbei sein wird, egal was ich mache.  
  
„Daisuke! Steh endlich auf, sonst kommst du zu spät!"  
  
Ich werde nicht zu spät kommen, ich werde gar nicht erscheinen.  
  
Mir wird kalt bei dem Gedanken, dass heute der letzte Tag sein wird an dem alles so ist, wie es einmal war. War es das denn noch? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, alles hat sich verändert, zu langsam um es zu bemerken.  
  
Ich stehe auf und greife meine Uniform, es ist dieselbe, die Taichi bis vor einem Jahr noch getragen hat und dieselbe die Ken jetzt trägt. Er hat die Schule gewechselt. Nein, ich werde nicht hingehen, will ihn nicht noch einmal sehen.  
  
„Ich bin weg Mama."  
  
„Willst du kein Frühstück?"  
  
„Nein... keinen Hunger."  
  
Ich lasse die Tür zufallen und gehe auf die Straße, anfangs gehe ich noch in Richtung der Schule damit meine Eltern nichts merken, sie kriegen es noch früh genug mit.  
  
Ich stehe vor dem Fußballplatz auf dem ich dem ich ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst begegnet bin, kann mich noch genau an das Spiel damals erinnern.  
  
Jetzt mit ihm zusammen zu sein ist anders, angenehmer.  
  
„Bleib hier..."  
  
Ich weiß, dass es Blödsinn ist, dass ich nichts daran ändern kann.  
  
Ich gehe weiter, besuche alle Plätze, an denen wir einmal gewesen sind und es nie wieder sein werden.  
  
Als ich auf die Uhr schaue, ist der Tag schon fast vorbei, es wird Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass noch kein Bescheid der Schule gekommen ist, dass ich nicht dort war.  
  
Es ist niemand zu Hause, als ich ankomme, ein Zettel liegt auf dem Tisch, dass Jun bei einer Freundin übernachtet und unsere Eltern ausgegangen.  
  
Ich habe Vergessen, dass Freitag ist, dann ist nie jemand zu Hause. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass die Lampe des Anrufbeantworters blinkt, wage es nicht sofort die Taste zum Abspielen zu drücken.  
  
Das erste ist eine Nachricht der Schule, dass ich heute den Unterricht versäumt habe, ich lösche sie. Ich werde es ihnen einen anderen Tag sagen.  
  
An der Zeitansage kann ich feststellen, dass die nächste Nachricht erst vor ca. einer halben Stunde hinterlassen wurde.  
  
Ich kann mich nicht bewegen als ich merke, wessen Stimme es ist, Ken. Ich habe sie sofort erkannt, daran wie er meinen Namen ausspricht. Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die mich so nennen.  
  
Dai? Hikari sagte, dass du keine Zeit hast, sie macht sich sorgen... ich auch. Der Flug geht morgen um 10 Uhr... ich wollte mich nur verabschieden. Die Sache gestern tut mir leid, Sayonara.   
  
Ich stehe einfach nur da und starre den kleinen schwarzen Apparat an. Ich würde mich gerne verabschieden, weiß noch nicht, ob ich es tun werde.  
  
Ich schließe meine Zimmertür und schaue mich um. Durch das Fenster kommt das Licht der untergehenden Sonne und färbt alles rötlich. Mein Blick fällt auf ein Foto, dass wir erst vor ein paar Wochen aufgenommen haben. Es sind alle drauf, ich weiß nicht mehr wer das Bild gemacht hat. Zwölf Gesichter lachen mich an, dieses Bild wird bald nicht mehr als nur noch eine schöne Erinnerung an den Tag sein, als wir noch komplett waren.  
  
Ich klappe es um, will es jetzt nicht sehen. Über meine Gedanken ist es Nacht geworden, ich gehe schlafen, muss morgen früh aufstehen. Ich kann ihn nicht gehen lassen ohne mich zu verabschieden.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ich bin lange vor meinem Wecker wach, habe fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.  
  
Die Uhr zeigt erst kurz nach Sechs, ich stehe trotzdem auf und mache mich langsam fertig. Alle schlafen noch, es ist ja auch Samstag.  
  
So wird wenigstens keiner Fragen, wo ich so früh schon hin will, ich möchte es nicht erklären.  
  
Der Nebel liegt noch über der Stadt, als ich mich auf den Weg mache, ich weiß, dass ich zu früh dort sein werde. Vom Gras tropft noch der Morgentau und die Luft ist unangenehm feucht.  
  
Die Bahn ist noch fast völlig leer, als ich einsteige. Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, was ich sagen kann. Miyako hat mir gestern noch geschrieben, dass alle zum Flughafen kommen würden und das es grausam von mir wäre als einziger nicht zu erscheinen.  
  
Es ist noch mehr als genug Zeit als ich den Flughafen erreiche, noch fast zwei Stunden, es ist noch niemand da. Ich setze mich auf eine Bank und warte, die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort schon sitze, als ich Miyako's Stimme aus einiger Entfernung höre.  
  
„Ich kann's noch nicht glauben, dass er nicht kommt um sich zu verabschieden!"  
  
Sie klingt sauer, Hikari versucht sie zu beruhigen.  
  
„Er kommt bestimmt noch, vielleicht hat er verschlafen."  
  
„Aber es ist nur noch eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis er abfliegt, wenn Daisuke sich nicht beeilt ist Ken weg, bevor er kommt!"  
  
Nur noch eine dreiviertel Stunde? Ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen ist und jetzt ist er schon so gut wie weg.  
  
Ken schaut betrübt zu Boden, selbst aus der Entfernung, die ich zu ihm habe merke ich, dass es ihm nicht besser geht als mir gerade.  
  
Hikari schaut sich verzweifelt im Gebäude um. Ab und zu wandert ihr Blick zu Uhr. Ich stehe auf und gehe langsam zu ihnen hin, es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich weiß noch nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
  
„Daisuke!"  
  
Taichi winkt mir zu, Miyako schaut mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick an und kommt auf mich zu.  
  
„Warum kommst du so spät???"  
  
Ich kann sie nicht anschauen und blicke auf den Boden. Sie schaut mich noch einen kurzen Moment an, geht dann aber wieder zurück zu den anderen, ich gehe ihr nach.  
  
Ken sieht mich an, ich kann sehen, dass er froh darüber ist, dass ich noch gekommen bin. Ich stehe ihm jetzt gegenüber, bin noch unsicher.  
  
„Wo warst du gestern?"  
  
Er schaut mich etwas gekränkt an.  
  
„Ich... hatte viel zu tun."  
  
Schon wieder schaue ich auf den Boden. Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich das Muster der Platten auswendig kenne.  
  
„Lügner."  
  
Er sagt es nur ganz leise, aber ich kann es trotzdem hören und schaue ihn verwirrt an, er lächelt, ein trauriges Lächeln.  
  
„Ich... werde das alles hier... dich... nicht vergessen."  
  
Ich schüttle bei seinen Worten den Kopf.  
  
„Doch, das wirst du, du wirst es vergessen. Es ist immer so... ich weiß nur nicht, wie lange es dauern wird. Du wirst neue Freunde finden und nicht mehr zurückdenken."  
  
Er schaut mich entsetzt an.  
  
„Nein! Ich..."  
  
„Doch."  
  
Ich versuche zu lachen, gebe es aber auf, als ich merke, dass meine Stimme von den aufkommenden tränen verschluckt wird.  
  
Ein Lautsprecher knackt kurz und es kommt die Ansage, dass sich alle Passagiere des Fluges in Transit Raum begeben sollen.  
  
„Du musst los..."  
  
„Ja..."  
  
Er nimmt seinen Koffer und geht langsam weg, das Flugzeug wird in ein zehn Minuten Starten. Als er in der Tür verschwunden ist, mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Aussichtsplattform.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich dort ankomme, das Geräusch von startenden Motoren ist bereits zu hören. Es scheint unmöglich, dass dieses riesige Gebilde fliegen kann, ich wünsche mir, dass es nicht abhebt.  
  
Die Maschine wird immer schneller und schließlich lösen sich die Rollen vom Beton. Tränen rinnen mein Gesicht hinab.  
  
Ich schaue zu, wie es immer höher steigt und ihn vielleicht für immer wegträgt, vielleicht auch nicht.  
  
„Ich sag es dir, wenn wir uns....wiedersehen."  
  
Der Wind von der startenden Maschine lässt meine Haare ein wenig wehen. Ich renne ein Stück und schreie raus, was ich ihm schon seit einer ganzen Weile sagen will.  
  
„Du musst wiederkommen!!!"  
  
Der Wind trägt die nächsten Worte weg, die ich leise zu mir selbst sage. Ich möchte, dass ich sie ihm einmal sagen kann.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
  
  
~Ende~  
  
Freu mich, dass ihr bis zum Ende durchgehalten habt! Jetzt würde doch ein Kommentar nicht lange dauern und ich mich sehr freuen ^_-  
  
Oder schreibt mir eine Mail an: Kusakabe.Maron@web.de 


End file.
